


Fool For Love

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [20]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnston may have excused himself when Heather’s conversation with Jake by the Roadrunner took a personal turn, but what he did hear must have given him food for thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got the first line, and the rest demanded to be written.

"Do you know what kind of idiot we raised for a son?"

Gail felt her husband's question rumble in his chest as she lay pressed against him, trying not to think about what might happen when he made the trip to Black Jack Fairgrounds the next day.

She hugged him more tightly. "Which one?"

"Jake. Lets a girl kiss him, and then doesn't talk to her for a month."

Gail tipped her head back. "Which girl?"

"Heather Lisinski." In the near-darkness, she saw Johnston shake his head. "Boy's a damn fool to let a nice girl like that get away...."


End file.
